


(Un)Burned Curry

by generictripe



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Inside the teenage boy burned the need to get it right. He wanted to be able to cook without having to watch Satoko heave into a trash can after tasting his food. He did not want to hear the disbelief in Mion's voice as she said “How do you mess up rice that bad?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)Burned Curry

Keiichi was hopeless. Though he was oh so proud of his last burned meal (chicken curry with white rice), the rest of the club had hardly been able to stomach it. It became a game that day. The last person to finish Kei-chan's concoction would be subject to a punishment game. Of course the boy had scarfed down the food with gusto, coming in first. Rena had not been so lucky ,but she had worn the maid costume with the acceptance of a death row inmate. 

Inside the teenage boy burned the need to get it right. He wanted to be able to cook without having to watch Satoko heave into a trash can after tasting his food. He did not want to hear the disbelief in Mion's voice as she said “How do you mess up rice that bad?”

Tiny Rika was the hand that guided him in preparing food for the club the next time. He had asked her, in confidence one day. Of course sneaking Satoko had heard and was quick to tell the rest of their friends. This was a day that had been filled with snickering and yelling (mostly from Keichii).

Rika stood next to him , full of confidence. She went through the motions like a master chef. Keiichi watched her, in awe at the way the child handled herself. Rika looked so grownup, chopping and slicing vegetables with a knife bigger than her petite hands.

“Rika ,” Keiichi breathed, leaning over her shoulder to watch her work,”You are like a pro.”

The girl turned her face to smile at him, dropping the knife. “Thank you KeiKei. Nipahhh.” She dragged out the last sound , ending it just as she was throwing everything in the pot.

“What are we cooking,”Keichii asked, watched the mixture swirl around.

“Kenchin-jiru,” Rika replied cheerfully. 

The small house soon began to smell wonderful. Pot simmering on the stove top, the club members sat by. Rika and Satoko's house wasn't very big and the pair in the kitchen could clearly see the playful bickering of the group from their helm at the stove. 

The scene was very familiar to Rika. She had experienced it in a few other worlds. Not too many led down this route. It was easy to pretend that she had never seen this same pot of soup many times before. But strangely enough it seemed familiar to Kei-chan. It was nostogic and peaceful. All the mystery and darkness of the little village could be forgotten ,if just for one night.

For a few moments Rika let herself relax. Keichii noticed the almost unnoticeable tension leave the girl's shoulders from his spot next to her. The little girl was like a waiting yoyo , just ready to take a plunge, all the time.

“It smells great, Rika-chan,'he beamed down at her. The navy-haired girl paused, before returning his smile. 

“Its gonna taste good too,” she squeaked, giggling a little.

The teenage boy was confident in that. As soon as he had took his own bowl he dug in vigorously. In between bites , Keichii managed to get a few words out. 

“Delicious. Teach me. Again. Next time. I cook. By myself.”

And he did. And it was yummy.


End file.
